Bob Dobbs
Name: Bob Dobbs Age: 35 Sex: M Basic physical appearance and attributes: Caucasian, brown hair and eyes. 6', wiry and in good shape. Scars on left side, arm and leg, also hard of hearing in his left ear due to injuries suffered in combat against the BoS. Weapons and armour: .45-70 Single Shot Rifle (w/detachable scope), Police Pistol, Combat Knife. Roving trader hat, wears suit of Rivet City Combat armor (Rivet City property marks struck out) if getting into combat, a Roving Trader outfit otherwise. Has a basic set of hand tools. Has a pack Brahmin that he may or may not sell once he reaches Greyditch. Personality: Comes across as taciturn and somewhat aloof to strangers due to his fear of discovery and the fact he hasn't entirely come to terms yet with living amongst the people he had been practically raised from birth to regard as the Enemy....though meeting people over the years has worn away his hate of Wastelanders and resentment over the destruction of his faction. Now he's mainly concerned with staying alive, and lately has thought to himself it was better that the Enclave had failed as most of the people he has met didn't deserve to be killed as Eden had decreed. To people he knows (his fellow remnants and people he worked with in his various jobs), he's loyal, thoughtful and has a wry sense of humor. Would like to take a wife and settle down but sees that as problematic as he is basically a fugitive. Occupation: Enclave Remnant- Combat Engineer Faction: Grayditch Backstory: Born in a Enclave facility in Southern Illinois, near what was Scott AFB near St Louis. As Eden began re-building the Enclave's strength, he had outlying outposts send their children East for incorporation in the Enclave's armed forces as they reached fighting age. Drafted at 16, Dobbs was brought to Raven Rock and then sent to Adams AFB for training. Induction testing showed a talent for mechanical repair, explosives and small arms so he was assigned to a Combat Engineer Company. Trained as a Combat Engineer, Dobbs is proficient at building field fortifications and erecting buildings, as well as the use of explosives and small arms but his main specialization is construction, specifically plumbing. By 2277 Dobbs was a Sergeant and led the squad that made up his Company's plumbing shop. When the Enclave seized the Jefferson Memorial in 2277, Dobbs and his squad was transferred there from Raven Rock to support the scientists and technicians trying to bring the facility online. While they were able to provide considerable assistance, they were not scientists and were not directly involved with trying to get the purifier started. When Liberty Prime made it's famous assault on the Memorial, the Lone Wanderer and Lyon's Pride close behind, Dobbs and his men were ordered into the Taft Tunnels to hold open Col. Autumn's line of retreat once it was clear the giant robot could not be stopped. Autumn and his bodyguards escaped the purifier one step ahead of the Lone Wanderer and Lyon's Pride, and together with Dobbs and his men they escaped into the maze of tunnels under Washington. Fighting their way clear of the city, Autumn and his men parted ways with them and haven't been seen since. Dobbs and his men eventually rejoined with surviving Enclave forces and fought in the futile campaign to slow the Brotherhood's momentum. When Adams AFB was taken and the Mobile Crawler destroyed by the Lone Wanderer, the Enclave forces dissolved as all their leaders were now dead or missing, and their bases captured or destroyed. Of the eight men and women in his squad the day the Brotherhood marched on the Purifier, only Dobbs and four others had survived. Realizing the Enclave was finished, they decided to go to ground and make what life they could in the Capital Wasteland or elsewhere. Hiding, selling, or discarding their equipment, they separated....but maintained contact...and blended into the mass of Wastelanders and hoped no one found out about their former allegiance. For the past several years Dobbs has worked mainly as a caravan guard, afraid to settle too long in one place...supplemented by odd jobs using his trade skills. For the past year he had been working for Rivet City security escorting water caravans, a well paying job but fraught with danger as Rivet City worked closely with the Brotherhood and the risk of discovery was high. Finding a flier for Grayditch, and a chance meeting with Susie Mack, Vault 101's Trader, in Rivet City's Market gave Dobbs an idea of how he could finally settle down safely. Susie told him that Vault 101 was looking to upgrade their security forces, and the Overseer was reluctant to involve the Lone Wanderer due to past incidents. Dobbs decided to sell his suit of Hellfire Armor, which he had hidden and didn't dare wear anyway, to Vault 101 (and train one or more of their security guards in it's use) and trade for or buy tools to set himself up as a tradesman in the new town of Grayditch. Since it was a new settlement people didn't know each other and he stood a excellent chance of fitting in without having too many questions asked. Dobb's intention is to set up shop as a plumber and/or mason, both skills he is proficient at. While he has no problem with it being known he is proficient with firearms his knowledge of military explosives will be kept carefully hidden unless events make it necessary to reveal it. The only item of Enclave issue on Dobbs is his old ID card....sewn into the base of his tool bag.